The present invention relates to optically active compounds, which are useful as intermediates for producing medicines, agricultural chemicals and various functional materials, and methods for producing such optically active compounds.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication JP-A-11-189550 discloses a method for producing an optically active Friedel-Crafts-type compound by reacting an aromatic compound (e.g., anisole) with a halogenated acetaldehyde in the presence of an optically active binaphthol-titanium complex used as a catalyst.